Finding My Place in This World
by Angelique Marie Chiarizio
Summary: 47 yr old Norway, lost his daughter to his crazed werewolf brother, he is out one night and finds 2 kids being surrounded by his brother's pack, he takes the kids in and soon he finds more... summary sucks..


**Norway's POV**

Ugh, how could Kathiri do this to me? He was my Best friend! my Brother for god's sake! Why'd he have to become what he is...a Werewolf...no good, he joined The Pack and became Alpha Male in 3 days! he's out to kill me, because I let him get turned into a stupid fleabag... I was pulled out of my thoughts by a Shrill cry for 'help' while in the forests of Moonlight Falls. I ran towards the the noise and froze there they were...The Pack..circling a small little girl about the age of 9 and a wolf boy? about the age of 16, I didn't think anything as I ran full speed, branch and hand, towards The Pack, I walked up behind Katchiri and wacked him as hard as i could behind his head, he fell to his knees as he blacked out, I turned as I heard snarls from The Pack, aimed at me, The teen boy ran and the little girl...grew wings? And flew? I didn't take no time to think as I ran towards my home as fast as my weak legs could carry me, with The Pack hot on my heels, I sprinted through my front door and slammed it shut behind me, locking it instantly. The Pack retreated to the forest as the full moon became a rising sun in the dark sky. I walked to my bathroom and showered then meandered into the living room. I froze as I heard a knock at my door, I hesitantly walked towards it and answered it, when I opened the door there stood The girl that flew and the wolf boy, who was now in human form,

"Hello, how can I help you?"I ask trying to sound as brave as possible, I looked towards the girl and noticed that she looked like Luciana, oh, my poor sweet Luciana, who I miss like crazy

"Do you have any food? crumbs? Water? bread crusts? I'll even eat toothpaste! please anything to eat?" The small girl pleaded, I smiled a bit and nodded my head, opening the door a bit more so they could walk through, I walked to the cupboard and pulled out two cans of chicken noodle soup, I poured them into two bowls then put them in the microwave.

"I know you might want answers, sir, so we came to tell you." The boy said getting to the point

"Yes, I do want answers but that can wait until you have clean, dry clothes, and food." I say getting the soup out of the microwave and setting the bowls on the table

"No offence sir, but I don't think you have little girl clothes." The small girl said shyly

"Nonsense! I have alot of clothes that would fit both of ya'll,"I replied walking towards my daughter Luciana's old room, I looked around at the pink walls that and black carpet, I walked towards her closet and grabbed some white sandals, Black jeans, and a pink, Hello kitty shirt. I walked to my room and grabbed a Royal blue button down shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots, I walked out to the living room and handed the Children the clothes

"But how?" The girl asked looking slightly confused

"I had a daughter named Luciana, she was a witch, she was about 9 almost 10 and she went to her Aunt and Uncle's house for the summer, but my Brother Katchiri turned into a Werewolf, and killed her, not realizing that it was Luciana. I have all her stuff the way it is, I was gonna sell everything but I don't have the heart to, you can have anything you want out of her old room, if You'd like,"I reply sighing sadly at the end

"I'm So SORRY!" the girl cried

"It's fine, it was a year ago, the pain dulled a bit. Say, what's your name?" I say

"My name's Santiago Carlos that's my brother Lukas, I'm 9 he's 17." The girl replied

"Well it's nice to meet you Santiago, I'm Norway Michaelson." I say smiling down at her

"Can I take a quick shower real quick, before we leave?" Santaigo asks shyly

"Yeah, sure, down the hall 3rd door on the left." I reply chuckling

**Santiago's****POV**

I walked down the hall but stopped at a pink door, i peeked my head in and gaped in amazement at the Pink room, it had pink walls, black carpet, and pink and black bed and posters of movies all over the walls, everything looked unused and old...'this must be Luciana's room.' i thought to myself, i hurried out of the room and to the bathroom, I hopped in the shower and scrubbed all the dirt off of my skin, I hopped out when I felt...clean and dressed in the clothes Norway gave me, 'I LOVE HELLO KITTY!' I though excitedly to myself. I walked out into the living room, combing my hair with my fingers, Norway saw this and handed my a brush

"Thank you." I mumbled smiling shyly


End file.
